


Coming Together

by oddsnends



Series: The Dane Chronicles [5]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Coming Together

"Aethelflaed."

"No." Ubbe shook his head.

"Aethelflaed." 

"Fuck no." Uhtred protested the idea.

"Aethelflaed." 

If you said her name any more, you were certain she would appear out of thin air. 

"Why?" Ubbe frowns, picking at the label on his beer.

"You invited Finan, I am asking Aethelflaed." 

The argument was logical, how could they refuse your decision, when the last time they had gone ahead and made one without you? Ubbe had asked you about Finan, after they had told Finan that there was a possibility. 

"She's the boss's daughter." Uhtred stressed, clenching his jaw. 

"I didn't say you were invited." You roll your eyes at his childish attitude. 

"He's right." Ubbe pointed out with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And unlike this arseling, I don't shit where I eat." 

"What does that mean?" Uhtred challenged. 

"I means we all know that you have no issue with workplace relationships. And since when did Aethelflaed being Alfred's daughter stop you from ploughing her?" Your hands are on your hips and your eyes burning holes through the shaggy haired Dane. 

"It was one time." Uhtred holds up one finger for effect. "One time! We agreed it was a mistake and we'll never do it again." 

Clapping your hands together, you smile triumphantly. "Good, then that means one less body to crowd the bed." 

Uhtred was being absolutely insufferable, the least he could do was realize that this decision wasn't his to make. You let him get in bed with you a handful of times and now he thought he controlled you. Silly boy. He was a good friend, but you would have no problem ending that if the need called for it.

"If you don't want to do this, we won't miss you." You furthered your point. "But, I am going to do it with or without either one of you. So, Ubbe, if you're in I need to know." 

Ubbe rolled his shoulders, the offer was tempting, but Uhtred had a point. Aethelflaed was his boss's daughter. Alfred would have his balls, if he ever found out that Ubbe fucked his daughter. 

On the other hand, having two women in his bed was never a bad thing. Ubbe had been making you the star of this show long enough, if he had another woman in bed, the odds were in his favour when it came to actually getting attention. 

Uhtred enjoyed you, but he was a terrible and selfish lover when it came to Ubbe's needs. Ubbe took a drink of his beer, okay so maybe he wasn't the most generous lover when it came to Uhtred either. 

"Uhtred?" Ubbe glanced at the dark haired man sitting beside him. "You in?" 

"Fuck no." Uhtred pushed away from the table, shaking his head with a laugh. "You're insane if you are." 

"I told you, we don't need you. If you're not in, then go home." You curtly instruct the relationship intruder to take his leave of absence. 

"Whatever, I have to go meet Sihtric and Bjorn anyway." Uhtred shrugs. You've lost your mind. He knew it would only be a matter of time, now it had finally happened. 

Dismissing Uhtred and his negativity, you switch your focus to Ubbe. 

If Ubbe was that set against it, then you wouldn't pressure him either. All you could do was make your intentions clear and known, once Ubbe heard what you had in mind, perhaps he could make a clearer choice. 

Aethelflaed was somebody that Ubbe had noticed on several occasions, how could he not? He had eyes and one certainly didn't need a cock to know she was gorgeous. 

"Babe?" 

"My love." Ubbe moved chair to sit beside you. 

"What do you think? Uhtred's opinion aside, I want yours. I want you to be honest with me."

"Are you certain it has to be her?" Ubbe rubs your shoulders. 

"Scared I'll like having a woman more than I do you?" 

"No," Ubbe shakes his head, a smirk on his lips. He's cocky enough to know that nobody compares to what he can do to you. "I'm only suggesting that we find somebody else. Any other woman you please." 

"Astrid? Gunnhild? Torvi? Mildrith? Brida? Who?" 

With each name, Ubbe's frown deepened. He'd prefer somebody who hadn't slept with his brothers and Mildrith would take too much convincing and even more liquor than Brida to go through with it. 

You were open to any other suggestions that Ubbe may have. 

"Maybe we can find somebody, someone that neither of us know?"

"A stranger?" You mull over the idea, briefly. 

"I don't know." Ubbe groans. "If we ask Aethelflaed, then it puts too much at risk." 

"Please, she's already agreed that nobody will have to know." 

"You've discussed this with her?" Ubbe's eyes were wide with surprise. "Are you crazy?" 

"You asked Finan without me, remember?" 

"And look how well that turned out." He feigns a smile. 

Ubbe had a point, damn him. Your "Valentine's Day Present" had gone over far better than you could have imagined. Finan the Agile had earned his nickname fair and square. If your relationship with Ubbe ever crashed and burned, you wouldn't think twice of going to Finan. 

The Irishman's mouth wasn't the only big thing on him. 

"Ubbe, I promise this will all go smoothly. If you don't want to, then I am still going to fuck her. You know that." You bat your eyes at him. 

"Yes, I know." 

"Then don't you want to watch, at least? I know you would love to see me with another woman. Imagine her legs wrapped around my neck." You wink for a few extra suggestive points. 

Ubbe shifted in his seat and coughed roughly, a good sign on your part. 

"I bet she's a screamer. Wouldn't you like to hear her screaming my name?" You moan, leaning closer giving him a quiet preview. His favourite noise, without doubt, was a woman moaning in pleasure. 

Who were you and what had Ubbe created? When he had first suggested inviting Uhtred to bed, you'd nearly shit yourself. Never, in his wildest dreams, did Ubbe expect the two of you to be having this conversation. You were willing to indulge his little games, the least he could do was allow you to have yours. 

The mere idea of you and Aethelflaed did things to Ubbe, things he wasn't proud to admit, damn it. 

"But Uhtred," Why? Why did he have to go down that road? 

"Fuck Bebbanburg!" You slap the table. "He has no pull in this relationship and if I want to fuck her, then I will. He gets no say." 

Jolted from your little outburst, Ubbe lazily leaned back in his chair. His blue eyes studying you, no doubt trying to figure out where this whole idea had come from. Or better yet, who the hell you were. What a monster he had created, now he had to pay the price. Oh such a price. He smirked. 

"You really want to do this?" Ubbe asks, doing that thing he does, where he attempts to stare down his opponent. 

"Yes."

"Alright, tell her I'm in." 

You knew he couldn't resist, Ubbe was as transparent as glass, when it came to things he desired. All you had to do now was set it up and make sure to stock the liquor cabinet.


End file.
